


The Gospel of Alois

by AloisJaeger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois is Judas, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Biblical fiction, Ciel is Jesus, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloisJaeger/pseuds/AloisJaeger
Summary: "I can't betray you," Alois whispered to Ciel. Their bare legs were tangled together under the sheets, the sweat from their coupling cooling against their skin.Ciel smiled sadly, caressing the blonde's cheek. "You have to. It has to be you."----------------Somewhat inspired by the Gnostic Gospel of Judas. Ciel is the son of God, brought to Earth to be the physical embodiment of the Lord - the Messiah. Alois is a kind soul, whose life was dedicated to charity. When Ciel died and was resurrected, the disciples would go on to share the story of the evil man who betrayed the saviour. This is their untold story - one of pain, desperation and, above all, love.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Gospel of Alois

Birds screeching, the distant sound of conversation, the rattling of a passing donkey and cart. These sounds, though not quiet, felt as good as silence to Ciel. Certainly, when your attention is always being asked for, the auditory experience achieved through occasional periods of meditation proved a stark contrast to the cacophony of everyday life.

Even then, Ciel always heard things that others could not. Though not passed through his ears but directly into his mind and spirit. Like whispers from a conversation once had, though constant and ever new. These thoughts came to him from a soothing presence he had come to know as “father.” A father, not the one he was raised by, but the father of all mankind. God. Ciel would hardly believe that he was the only son of God himself, if it were not for the way he knew things no one else did. If it were not for the way that he could not often sleep from the prophetic dreams of blood and spears and looking out over crowds of spectators while feeling his life slip from his body. If it were not for the way he could fix anything he touched.

He did not ask for this life. He did not asked to be born.

It gave him no peace to hear that even in death, his life should never end.

He simply wished to be a carpenter with the father who raised him. He wanted to build his own home and have his life quietly fade away the way that his siblings would be able to. He longed to be exactly the same as them.

At 16, he felt as though he had lived a life twice as long as what he had. So much experienced in such a short time that surely, if anyone ever remembered him, they should think he was some old man.

Three hours of relative peace, that was all he was given before he was disturbed. His cousin, John, who had baptised him just that morning was calling him to supper. They should feast, he thought, to celebrate the feat. Ciel privately considered that his baptism was no true cause for celebration. He knew that the cleansing of his original sin meant little when he would eventually die to cleanse the sins of all mankind.

But John did not know that. No one did, just yet. Ciel would eventually share the prophecy but he was not yet ready. Speaking the words would give them power and set his end into motion. He wished to delay his fate, just a little longer. There was much his Heavenly Father was asking him to accomplish before he was to die.

Still, he placed a practiced smile upon his face and joined John and his family and companions for supper. They broke bread together and John preached about the miracle of Ciel’s very existence. That as God’s son and a vessel for his Will, Ciel’s baptism would serve as a message to all that the process was one loved by God himself.

It was after the food had been eaten and the wine consumed that another person entered the room. He hardly would have been noticed if not for the way the wind blew the door closed behind him with a heavy slam.

He seemed sheepish, for just a moment, before he was immediately scolded by John. “Iscariot, you have a rather lacking concept of the instruction ‘arrive by sunset.’”

Now the boy was smirking, “But there is little that brings me more joy than bringing you disdain. Relax, my friend, and please introduce me to your Rabbi!”

John did wrap an arm over the boy’s shoulders and bring him to Ciel. Ciel, at first, casually appraised him the way he would any of God’s creations. He was slim in the way that they all were from the harsh harvesting season and the scarcity of fish. Not much older than Ciel, his skin was smooth and free and his youthful face graced with the smile of a trickster.

His hair was golden - extremely uncommon. Roman parentage, surely. Though still an Israelite if he was a close friend of John’s. Ciel thought not much of him, until his own eyes locked with an ocean of blue.

Ciel gasped - a far off vision blazing through his mind too fast for him to process, the ghost of a kiss, the desperate feeling of loneliness.

What was it? What does it mean, Father?

“Alois, this is Ciel of Nazareth, who I am sure you have heard of. Ciel, Alois is one of my followers. He is a man of God much like the two of us. I have never seen one so dedicated to liberating the poor quite like him.”

Alois laughed, the sound ringing like bells and Ciel thought that of all the sounds he had ever heard in his life, he wouldn’t mind hearing that one over and over and over and -

“Please, John. Please, don’t regard my basic decency as an achievement. I would hate for this very handsome Rabbi to think that I do my acts out of seeking praise.”

Ciel blushed at being called handsome. It was not often he was complimented on things so superficial as his looks. Most were more preoccupied with his spirit. It did give a certain novelty to the experience, though, that Alois should compliment him so freely.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alois. Any friend of John’s is a friend of mine. Especially if you truly are so kind to those in need. It is a passion of my own, as well.” Ciel gave his own polite smile in response. It wasn’t quite as joyful as it could be, but Ciel found himself out of practice. He spent much time being melancholy, that genuine expressions of happiness did not come easy.

What was the point, anyway? His existence was a chore, his body merely a vessel to speak for his Heavenly Father, and he thought it pointless to be too happy when his death was so imminent. Better he be distant and feel loneliness when he die, than share heartfelt moments with others and feel the added pain of leaving them on that faithful day.

“Of course, it is great to meet you also. I am happy to hear that you put others before yourself in such a way. God is truly looking down on you with great joy when you do these acts.” Ciel replied.

Alois smiled at him in response, oh so joyfully, and grasped Ciel’s arm. All but pushing John aside, Alois tugged Ciel to sit on the bench beside him. The blonde looked at him with great excitement, his blue eyes sparkling like gemstones as he looked deep within Ciel’s own. “I have heard that your sermons are the greatest thing anyone has ever heard! I’ve heard some say that listening to you speak is like hearing God himself call down upon us. Will you be giving a sermon tonight?”

John, who was sitting on the other side of Alois and half attuned to their conversation, gave a laugh and nudged the blonde with his shoulder. “Alois! He has already spoken tonight; you truly missed a great lesson. Perhaps now you will learn the value of being prompt to these events.”

Alois pouted at Ciel, “I am sorry to have missed it. Though I am sure I will get the chance to hear your next one. Do you plan on staying with us long?”

“At least the next two weeks, I would say. There are many temples here which I wish to visit. I will also do my best to spread John’s message of baptism, so we might all be cleansed.” The prophet replied.

Alois perked up again, “So the baptisms truly are pleasing to God? Oh, that is so wonderful to hear. Of course, I believed John’s message to be true, but to hear it from you is more confirmation than we might hope to have. I am thankful I chose to have the baptism done. I have felt so invigorated since and have been able to help more people than ever before. I thought to myself that surely this was a sign that the action was given grace.”

Though Ciel found the boys looks to be intriguing, he was now more than tired of the direction of the conversation. He knew that he was a prophet. He knew he was the son of God. Of course, these matters would be the ones people would wish to speak to him about. Yet, he couldn’t help but always wish that there was any effort to get to know him. Who he really was, as a person, beyond just what there was to hear from God.

Though his own mind was often so plagued by thoughts and ideas that were not his own, Ciel truly did have a personality. He was short-tempered, more than anyone would ever know. He practised grace and patience, for he had to in order to serve his purpose, but deep down he was always so ANGRY. Nothing in his life was his own, and it was reflected in the bitterness he held within him.

But there were things he enjoyed. He loved to work with his hands and would truly be a carpenter with his father, Joseph, if it had been in the life laid out for him. He liked to fish, though he was not as good as it as some other men. He liked to play a checkers game which had grown popular and he was surprisingly good at it, when he was asked to play. And above all, he loved to make people happy. He liked to see the joy on their face when he did something good for them. It filled his deep inner need for love. For he had so much love to give, so much passion within his soul, and no one to truly reciprocate it.

“Yes, indeed.” Was Ciel’s only response, turning his body away from the blonde boy to take his own chalice and drink the wine from it. He was hoping the night would soon draw to a close and he could retreat to the room he was given for his stay so that he could meditate some more and hopefully get some sleep.

He felt so restless, he had been particularly so for weeks now. He knew that every day he lived on was one closer to the end. He should be overjoyed to receive the honour of death and finally be united with his Father in the Kingdom. However, when he thought of his future, it did nothing but make him wonder if he would have the time to live the full human experience. Yes, he was the son of God, but he was also man. Human, at the end of the day. Would he ever be able to experience all the pleasures humankind had to offer? Would he have enough time to? These were all matters he worried about, and ones that he felt he could not share with any others.

As the evening progressed, Ciel conversed with those around him, just as he should. It was well into the night, when Alois leaned into him and spoke quietly into Ciel’s ear. “I wonder if you might wish to come outside with me?”

Ciel frowned, tilting his own head towards the blonde so that he would be the only one to hear his words. “I won’t be delivering any more sermons until tomorrow, I’m sorry. If you wish to have a lesson, you’ll have to wait.”

Alois laughed very quietly in response, the breathy sound making Ciel feel a way which he wasn’t sure was entirely proper. “Not for that. I can tell your sick of being here right now, thought you might like some quiet and fresh air. No one will follow if you come with me, I’ll tell John that you’re going to give me private counsel.”

Ciel thought about it for a moment – would it be rude for him to leave? Maybe, though it wasn’t his primary concern. He knew inside that if he were to simply say he was tired, the night would end. Though, he did not wish to disrupt the gathering of the others in this manner. More so, he was worried that if this Alois boy got him alone, he would be relentlessly pestered with questions.

Ciel loved God. He loved to teach. But his mind was so tired, he could hardly stand the thought of preaching another word that day. Nevertheless, he gave Alois a subtle nod. The other boy then smiled and turned to John, quietly stating that he needed some personal time with Ciel. John was quick to dismiss them, encouraging them to go out into the night and be among God’s creation.

The moment they left the room, Ciel sighed. “I didn’t think. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made you lie on my behalf. I should have been honest and told John I wished to leave for the night. Just so you know, you’re forgiven for your transgression.”

Alois laughed in response; his smile wide with joy. “Please, don’t worry. It wasn’t a lie, not truly. I know you’re tired, but I did hope I could confide in you. Just one simple thing.”

 _Of course_ , thought Ciel. _I suppose it is only fair_.

“What is it?” He asked. Alois glanced around them, biting his lip. He grabbed Ciel’s arm, gently pulling him until they were well out into the night air and far enough from the house that they would not be overheard.

“I don’t want any sort of answer from you because I’m not sure what it means right now. But I have to tell you. I keep having this dream, every night. I don’t see much, it’s mostly darkness but the way I feel is very clear. First, it’s like I’m covered in warmth, surrounded by a kind of love that I have never known. Then, it’s an uncontainable sadness, and I know I’ve betrayed that person who gave me that love. After that, it’s pain beyond anything I have ever felt and I always see the same images in my head. Coins, thorns, a tree.”

Ciel took a deep breath, as Alois told him of his dream, his Father seemed to be pressing a thought into the back of his mind. Over and over. _LISTEN_ , it said.

“I have a feeling I am going to do something terrible,” Alois continued. “I feel like this is from God. No matter how much I pray for an answer, I am not given one. So, I don’t expect you to give me meaning but I thought that if I were to tell you about my dream, God might hear that I have received his message. I’ll try my best to resist whatever transgression Our Father says I am to commit.”

Before Ciel could even think of formulating a response to the confession, Alois had hastily left. All Ciel was left with was a message from God stuck in his mind, _LISTEN_ , coupled with the feeling of dread.


End file.
